


You Think I Don’t Already Know That?

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Series: Love Hurts More Than You Know [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: Tobio felt numb. His footsteps felt heavy, and the sound of the gravel underneath his feet seemed to fade into the background.It has been exactly 365 days since his grandfather died. Tobio’s sister, Miwa, didn’t have time to visit his grave. Too busy with uni. But Tobio knew the truth, Miwa didn’t want to see Tobio.Or, Tobio hates life, life hates him, and he meet his soulmates on one of the worst days of his life.Kageyama Tobio
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Love Hurts More Than You Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889263
Comments: 15
Kudos: 413





	You Think I Don’t Already Know That?

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to have a happy ending but my angst overpowered my self control.

Tobio felt numb. His footsteps felt heavy, and the sound of the gravel underneath his feet seemed to fade into the background.

It has been exactly 365 days since his grandfather died. Tobio’s sister, Miwa, didn’t have time to visit his grave. Too busy with uni. But Tobio knew the truth, Miwa didn’t want to see Tobio.

The street was quite, as most schools had ended a while ago. Usually Tobio would be practicing, but he was excused from evening practice. Then again, practice would be over by this time.

Tobio was bombarded with memories of his grandfather. Days spent playing volleyball with him and running up the hill by his house, days of little Tobio sitting in his grandfather’s lap while he tells Tobio stories. Hours of comforting Tobio when his parents would verbally abuse him. Memories of the funeral, just a few days before Tobio’s final middle school match.

Tobio didn’t notice the tears until he saw droplets of water on the gravel road. He didn’t even keep them in, he just let it all out. Who cares if people looked at him weird, he was so overwhelmed. The emotions, the feelings, the _pain._ It hurt so much. How could it not? When Tobio’s final words to his grandfather was "I hate you!".

"Kageyama?" Tobio knows that voice, but how...? Oh, right. He’s near _that_ school. Tobio turned around, furiously wiping his tear to hide them but obviously failing. Tobio was shocked for a second, not only did he see the owner of that voice, but also three other people.

“Hello.....” Tobio looked away, not wanting to meet their eyes. “Shouldn’t you be at practice, King?” The turnip haired boy said, making Tobio glare at the suddenly interesting road, trying to keep his tears at bay. Tobio shifted uncomfortably, feeling their judging gazes. “I was... um,, excused.”

Tobio wanted to go, he’s already had a bad day, he didn’t need more of a reason to cry. “I should go-“ “Why are you here King?”

“Huh?” Kunimi shrugged, “Karasuno’s not in this area, nor is it in walking distance unless you actually meant to come here. Tobio glanced at Iwaizumi, hoping that he’d help Kageyama, but the ace had a curious look on his face too. 

“Or... you’re here to spy on us! Poor Tobio-chan, crying because his little team lost to us. If only he didn’t become a tyrant _king,_ then maybe he would’ve won.” Oikawa smirked, Iwaizumi shooting him a glare.

“You think I don’t know that....?”

The Seijoh boys snapped their heads at Tobio.

“Do you think.... that I don’t already live my life hating myself? That I don’t already think I’m a waste? Broken? You don’t know anything about me. If you did you’d know why I’m here today, so shut up. I know I’m fucking useless, a mistake, I already have someone reminding me everyday. You four don’t have to add to it. I don’t even know why the universe decided to add me to your bond. Oh, wait. Even you don’t know that, do you? Or, well, didn’t know. I know you felt something when I started to cut myself again.”

Tobio laughed, tears streaming down his face. 

“Do you know how it felt? To wake up on your birthday excited just to see writings on your arm about how much a of a brat you are? To know all FOUR of your soulmates hate you. FOUR people and you fucked up your chances with all of them. Because you’re nothing but a glitch in the universe, an error. My life is a living hell. Thanks for reminding me on the day my grandpa died. Now, if you’ll excuse, I have to go back to my pathetic waste of a life.”

Tobio turned around, pausing for a second. He looked behind him, at the four boys who’s faces were frozen with shock. 

“See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t have anything to do with my IwaOiKage soulmate au thing. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
